Missions and Men
by yourfaceistaken
Summary: Ayano Aishi is your typical high school student, except for the fact that she is essentially a hit-man. She is given assignments by the mysterious Info-Chan and kills without hesitation. All of this changes, however, when Ayano makes the acquaintance of some boys in her school? Will romance blossom? Rated T for cursing but may change to M [genderbent rivals]
1. Chapter 1

It was a Wednesday morning, and Ayano Aishi had arrived early to school. The average onlooker would see her as an unassuming student, but she had murderous intentions. Ayano checked her phone to confirm her target. She reached into the pocket of her dress and palmed the cold metal of the scissors she has put there just this morning. Her target today was Yui Rio, who had apparently cut up Mei Mio's gym uniform last Wednesday. Mio had been the target of continued harassment by the girls in school, and apparently Rio was the ringleader. Ayano was given instructions to kill Rio with a pair of scissors on a Wednesday, which was today.

Ayano changed her shoes at the locker, debating whether or not she should leave a note in Rio's locker asking her to meet her behind the school. _No, that's stupid. She might tell someone about the letter, and then my cover would be blown. I have to be smart about this._ Ayano hurried to the courtyard, hiding behind a tree and waiting until her target made her way into the area. Her plans were interrupted, however, by the buzzing of her cell phone. She looked down at the screen, which was lit up from a text notification.

 **Info-Chan: Change of plans. Mei Mio wishes to cancel our service.**

Ayano was taken aback by the sudden turn of events. She was also annoyed. She had stayed up all night preparing and used precious time to stalk Rio and memorize her routine, and for what? Nothing. She quickly shot a text back to Info-Chan, her fingers whizzing across the keyboard.

 **Ayano: Does this mean I don't get paid?**

 **Info-Chan: Yes. I gave Mio a full refund. I'm sure you don't have a complaint.**

Of course she had a complaint. She had wasted her time for a text and no money! But she couldn't tell Info-Chan that. The bitch had video and audio evidence of her "job" from all of the cameras and recording devices hidden around the school. If she made Info-Chan mad, there was no telling what she could do with that information.

 **Ayano: No complaints here, please notify me when my next assignment arrives.**

Ayano stared angrily at the ground. This week had been rough for her, with tests, stalking, and barely getting enough sleep at night. On top of that, her client had canceled at the last minute and she wouldn't get paid. _I guess it's just not my day. I might as well just go to class, then._ She walked briskly to class and sat down in her seat. Ayano put her phone back into her bag and shoved her hands angrily into her pockets. She felt the cold metal of the scissors against her knuckles, which just served to further remind her of the inconvenience. She took out the scissors, and pondered upon them for a moment, looking at her reflection in the smooth, sharp blades. Ayano jumped as the door to the classroom slammed open, snapping her out of her reverie.

A/N: This chapter is a little on the short side, but it is just the prologue. The chapters will get longer from here on out, promise! This chapter was mostly just to establish Ayano's character and her relationship with Info-Chan. Just to be clear, the rivals are all genderbent but Info is still female.

Be sure to review this story and tell me what you think so far! Who do you think is going to come through the door?


	2. Chapter 2

The door to the classroom slammed open, and a blonde, muscular male figure walked through it. He walked into the room cautiously, not noticing Ayano. She put her scissors back in her pocket and discreetly snapped a photo of him to send to Info-Chan.

 **Info-Chan: That's Osoro Shidesu, leader of the delinquent gang at school. They cause a lot of trouble, so I wouldn't be surprised if you got a request to off him. Be careful, though; he's one of the strongest fighters in the school.**

 **Ayano: What is he doing in a classroom if he's a delinquent? Shouldn't he be by the incinerator?**

 **Info-Chan: I picked up some information on him from my recording devices. He has been suspended for a month because somebody reported his activities to the school. Right now, he's trying to find the 'snitch.'**

Ayano put her phone away. She took her notebook out of her bag and pretended to do work, trying her best to avoid the gaze of the intimidating delinquent. Her best, however, was not enough as Shidesu eventually noticed her presence. His piercing amber eyes narrowed and after a long silence, he eventually spoke.

"What are you doing here?" His voice was deep and gravelly as if Morgan Freeman had just gotten over a bad cold and had also swallowed a spoonful of sand. He stared at her as if he were trying to read her mind. Ayano stared right back, unintimidated by him. She had the scissors in her pocket if this whole thing went south.

"This is my classroom," Ayano replied and stood up to match his intimidating posture. "What are you doing here?" She shot back another question, and Shidesu narrowed his eyes even further.

"It's none of your business what I'm doing here!" Osoro shot back angrily.

Ayano replied like lightning, her anger from the morning and the earlier part of the week poisoning her words like arsenic. "It's my business when a _delinquent_ is poking around in my classroom! If you aren't here to learn, you shouldn't be here at all!" She stepped forward, and Osoro took a step back. To Ayano, he was obviously surprised that someone of her stature was standing up to him.

"Whatever, pipsqueak. I got what I came here for, anyway." He immediately tried to regain his composure, pretending that he was unfazed by the smaller girl's actions. Ayano knew better than to fall for his act. In her eyes, he was an absolute idiot trying to act tough. She absolutely loathed people like him.

By now, it was almost time for class to begin. Students began to make their way to class, and Osoro left as suddenly as he had come. People began slowly filtering their way into the classroom, only barely registering Ayano's presence. She was undoubtedly one of the people that kept to the background, and she was rarely noticed by others. Today was no different. Ayano took her textbook and flipped through her notebook to find her homework.

"What the hell?" Ayano hissed under her breath, "Ugh, I can't believe I forgot to do the homework!" She quickly glanced to her left and right. The person to her left had not made it to class yet, and the person to her right was fast asleep at his desk. _Ugh, I definitely can't get this done before the teacher gets here. I have to wake him up and ask to copy his homework._ Ayano grudgingly leaned across the aisle and poked the orange-haired boy with her pencil. The boy jolted awake violently, almost falling out of his chair before catching himself.

"What's the big ide-!" His exclamation cut off as he finally got a good look at her. His mouth flapped like a beached fish, no noise coming out as he desperately grasped for something to say. "I, uh, um… What do you need?"

Ayano gave him a quizzical look before responding, "Can I copy your homework?"

The orange-haired boy blinked a couple of times, processing the request. "Why didn't you do your homework? W-whatever, I'm not just giving my homework out to a slacker like you!" He crossed his arms angrily and attempted to stare Ayano down before turning several shades of red and eventually looking away.

Ayano decided to turn up the charm. "Pretty please? It's just… I got home so late from my part-time job that I didn't have time to do it!" She put on puppy dog eyes and turned up the charm. _This lie is probably going to bite me in the ass later on, but I really don't want to get yelled at by the teacher._ The boy managed to stutter out a "F-fine" and handed Ayano his notebook. By the time she had completed her homework, the teacher had arrived. She quickly handed the boy back his notebook. It was time for class.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Be sure to leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3

It was lunchtime. Ayano left the classroom and started to head up towards the roof, where she could see and analyze the whole courtyard. She saw the usual groups around the fountain: the girls on the left and the boys on the right, and the weird loner that was always in the middle. Since she had nothing else to do, she decided to go down to the courtyard and see if she could catch any rumors or gossip that she could give to Info-Chan. But first, she had to find out the name of the orange-haired boy that she copied her homework from. He was pretty easy to manipulate, and from the way, his face turned red when he looked at her, he thought she was attractive. That was something she could use to her advantage in the future. Ayano started to head down the stairs; lunchtime wouldn't last forever.

Ayano eventually tracked down the orange-haired boy, whose name was Osano. She was on her phone reading his description when some idiot bumped into her. It was a tall, tan boy with short blond hair and a yellow jacket tied around his waist. Even though his uniform was wrinkled and a little baggy, Ayano could tell that he was very muscular. Ayano was immediately knocked to the ground after bumping into him because of his bigger form.

"Ugh, watch where you're going!" Ayano said angrily. She couldn't stand it when people were incompetent, and especially when they wasted her time. Ayano glared up at the boy indignantly, waiting for him to apologize or at least explain himself, but he was already far behind her, sprinting down the hallway. _I guess he has somewhere to be._ Ayano stood up and brushed herself off, still mad at the inconsiderate piece of garbage that knocked her down and didn't even bother to apologize. _Oh well, I have better things to do._ Ayano looked back at her phone and continued reading about Osano. Apparently, he had a reputation for being abrasive and aggressive towards his classmates, which she had experienced firsthand.

Eventually, Ayano finished reading Osano's profile. Now, she was bored. Her fingers were itching for something to do, and she had already completed the homework from her morning classes. Now that murdering Yui Rio had been canceled, she had a lot of free time and the opportunity to earn some more money. She pulled out her phone and began texting Info-Chan.

 **Ayano: Hey, is there anything I can do to earn some extra cash?**

 **Info-Chan: If you'd like, I can pay you to look through the footage and audio from today and send me anything interesting or anything that can be used as potential blackmail.**

 **Ayano: How much will I be compensated?**

 **Info-Chan: I can give you $20 for looking through the whole thing.**

 **Ayano: I'll take the job.**

Now, all she had to do was wait until the end of the day for all of the audio to be collected. Ayano looked at her watch. Lunch was almost over.

 ** _A/N: Sorry for the short update and the long absence! I just got back from a family vacation!_**

 ** _Keep sending in those reviews! It makes me so happy when people engage with my work!_**


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the day passed smoothly, without anything of note happening. After the last class ended, Ayano stayed in her seat a bit longer to consider her options. _Maybe I should join a club. The martial arts club or sports clubs might be good for my 'profession.'_ Eventually, Ayano decided to just go straight home. She had to look through the recordings for Info-chan, after all. Before she could leave, however, she had cleaning duty. She picked up a broom and started sweeping the classroom, looking around for any other resources she could use.

Pencil: sharp and able to stab; useful, people are always carrying pencils around; not suspicious.

Scissors: sharper than pencils; also useful; a bit more suspicious.

All in all, not a lot of useful things in the classroom.

Cleaning time eventually ended, and Ayano had one last piece of garbage to take to the incinerator. She walked down the stairs, greeting people she knew as she went. She didn't want to look like some kind of social recluse; that would make people even more suspicious if there was a body found on school grounds. All Ayano needed to do was to blend into the background. She couldn't start any trouble or attract any attention. It would be damaging to her reputation. Speaking of damaged reputation, this was the point in her path where she would meet the delinquents. After what happened with their leader that morning, she hoped that they were somehow miraculously late to the incinerator. _Would it be too much to wish that I could not encounter the delinquents and make a scene?_

It was too much to wish. The delinquents were by the incinerator, and so was their leader. They weren't even standing on the sides of the incinerator either; Osoro was directly blocking her path. There was no choice but to confront him to get by, and she couldn't just leave the trash there and get away, there were people present; their watchful eyes like bugs on her skin. She decided to take a direct approach.

"Can you move? I need to throw away this trash." Ayano met Osoro's eyes with a blank stare; she wanted to show no weakness. It would certainly interfere with her life to be targeted by the delinquents because they thought she was weak.

"You've got guts, short stack. Let me ask you something: Do you want to live with permanent disfigurement?"

"That's a tempting offer, but I'll have to pass."

Osoro's lips peeled back in a sneer. He had obviously recovered from their encounter that morning, and contempt and confidence were pouring off of him in waves. He obviously thought he was going to win this fight. Ayano stared him down, thinking of any possible way she could get out of the situation when it hit her.

"Hey, so I have a question for you," Ayano asked, tilting her head to the side quizzically. "You guys will only allow the members of the gang to access the incinerator while you're here, right?"

"That's right. So you won't be throwing that trash away anytime soon."

"So, you can access the incinerator?"

"Of course! I'm the leader of the delinquents."

"Great!" Ayano clapped her hands together and smiled. "Then you can throw this away for me."

Ayano dropped the trash at Osoro's feet and walked away. The delinquents were in shock. Nobody had stood up to Osoro that way and lived to tell the tale. Their leader's face was contorted into a mask of anger.

Ayano grabbed her bag back at the classroom, looking over her shoulder every couple of seconds to see if the delinquents were following her. _I guess there's no avoiding making a scene now. I'll have to face Osoro sooner or later. I bet he's mad. They might jump me in front of the school gates, I should at least try to prepare._ Ayano reached into her bag for anything that she could defend herself with. Among the books and papers, there was a piece of cold metal. She drew it out; it was the scissors from that morning. _God, this day has felt like an eternity._ It was almost 5:30. Ayano stepped out of the classroom, looking both ways before starting out towards the school gates. She slung her bag over one shoulder and put the scissors in her pocket. Instead of heading out through the shoe lockers, she changed her shoes and went out the side doors. The warm spring air greeted her, and the golden sunlight spilled into the hallway. Again, Ayano glanced cursorily to her right and left before exiting the building. She could see the track and the cherry blossom tree in the back of the school. She worked her way around the building, towards the front entrance. _Shit._ The delinquents were by the school gates, accosting the students leaving the school. _They're probably waiting for me. I need to find another way out._ Ayano sprinted through the track, towards the cherry blossom tree in the back corner of the school's grounds. She climbed its branches like a snake, ducking, and weaving and grabbing and pulling. Finally, she made it to a limb that was close to the tall wall that separated their school from the outside world. She heard a shout from the front gates and vaguely registered figures running towards her. She jumped from the tree to the top of the wall, landing gracefully and balancing like a cat on the thin wall-top. She looked down on the other side. Nothing to cushion her fall but a grassy expanse. Ayano dropped from the wall without looking back, and rolled into her landing, coming to a smooth stop in a cat-like crouch. She adjusted her bag, and set off towards her house, using a twisting, winding back way to avoid being followed.


	5. Chapter 5

Ayano finally arrived at her home, jumped the back fence, and let herself in the back door. She closed the door behind herself, and finally let her guard down. _Ugh, now I need to keep avoiding the delinquents on my way to school. I wish I could just get rid of them, but that'd be way too suspicious._ Ayano ruminated for a while on what to do about her delinquent dilemma but didn't come to a satisfying solution. Suddenly, her phone vibrated from inside her pocket. She had gotten a text from Info-Chan.

 **Info-Chan: I've got a job for you.**

 **Ayano: Already?**

 **Info-Chan: Don't complain. Musume Ronshaku wants you to get rid of a delinquent that stole her cigarettes. She doesn't have any specifications, just to make an example so they don't steal from her again.**

 **Ayano: I'll do it.**

 **Info-Chan: Good, I'll send you his photo and information. Your payment will be processed after you finish.**

Ayano looked down at her phone, satisfied with the result of their conversation. Not only had she gained an opportunity to make money, but she could also get rid of one of the delinquents. She sat down at her computer and pulled up a map of the school. The delinquents usually came in through the front entrance late, did a sweep around the bottom floor and surrounding grounds of the school for any potential threats to their power, and finally gathered around the incinerator and smoked. _If I just get to school early and wait on the roof until I need to go to class, I can probably avoid all of them._ With her plan for the next day set, she set into reviewing the audio from that day. Overall, nothing special happened except a few new girls with new crushes that Info-Chan could exploit. It was dark outside now. Ayano finished her homework quickly, not wanting to borrow from Osano again. She didn't want him to think she owed him any favors. The homework was pretty simple, and she finished it quickly. Ayano went to bed, falling asleep easily.

The next day was heralded by the piercing shriek of Ayano's alarm clock. She woke up early, prepared her lunch, and walked to school before the gates opened. She walked around the school until she located the spot where she had escaped the day before. With a running start and a leap, Ayano grabbed the top of the wall and pulled herself up. She jumped to the cherry tree and landed in its branches. As she climbed down the tree, she took a mental note of where she could find some weapons to kill the delinquent with. It had to be inconspicuous, but she also had to make an example to the other delinquents. _Maybe the gardening shed has something I can use, but where can I do it? I guess behind the swimming pool is an option, but I'd have to do it during lunch when the sports club isn't practicing._ Suddenly, she got a text from Info-Chan.

 **Info-Chan: I've been contacted by our client.**

 **Ayano: Is my job canceled again?**

 **Info-Chan: No. Musume doesn't want the delinquent dead. She just wants something bad to happen to him. She still wants an example, though.**

 **Ayano: Fine. I will make an example without killing.**

Info-Chan was really making this complicated, or rather Musume was. The brat was spoiled by her father and it showed. _How can I keep the bastard alive and not get caught?_ Ayano was suddenly struck with an idea. She sprinted inside the school, happy that she came so early that the school was empty of both students and teachers. When she arrived in the drama club room, she grabbed a white costume robe, a long purple wig, and a fox mask. She stashed the costume in a bag she hung in a bathroom stall. It was the bathroom everyone said was haunted, so nobody would try to go in there. Just in case though, Ayano locked the door from the inside and climbed out of the top of the stall. She walked out of the bathroom and left the school building, making her way to the back of the school. The gates were open now, and students started to filter into the school and make their way to their classrooms. Ayano waited for about five minutes, then walked nonchalantly to the front of the school and changed her shoes as if she had just been taking a stroll through the gardening club garden. She made her way to class, looking down at her phone. That was the wrong decision apparently because she ran into someone. That someone also just happened to be carrying a cake that followed Newton's Laws and soared through the air, on a course to hit Ayano directly in the face. Ayano Aishi wasn't just some random kid though and dodged the cake with relative ease. She looked over at the poor sap she just ran into. He was pretty tall, with chin-length brown hair and a striped bandanna.

"Oh no! My poor cake! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to run into you like that!" His voice was sweet, almost like a girl's voice, and with a breathy quality that sounded like he could voice act in some crappy shoujo anime.

"It's fine. I'm sorry about the cake." Ayano picked the remains of the cake off the floor and handed them back to the boy, who accepted them sadly. It almost looked like he was about to hold a funeral for the damn cake. _What an idiot. It's just a cake asshole, you can make another one._

"What's your name? I don't believe we've met before, so you must be a first-year." All traces of sadness disappeared from the boy. He bounced back from the tragedy as if he were made of rubber.

"Ayano Aishi. You were right. I am a first-year."

"Pleasure to meet you, Ayano! I'm Amao Odayaka! I'm a third-year here!" Amao smiled sweetly at Ayano, who smiled back politely. Amao's phone started to ring loudly. "Crap! My cookies are done! I'll catch you later, Ayano!" He sprinted down the hallway with the remains of his cake, all sadness forgotten as he rushed to the cookies he hoped weren't burnt. _What was he doing walking around with a cake when he had cookies in the oven? What a weird kid._ Ayano didn't give it much thought and headed to class.

 _ **A/N: i lived bitch**_


	6. Chapter 6

The class was boring. Ayano has always pondered on the effectiveness of the institution of school, and she conceded that it was effective to some extent but vastly overrated the time needed to teach students material. She could be in and out of the classroom in fifteen minutes if the students around her weren't the completely dense rocks that they were. _They really ought to make the entrance exam harder to weed out all of the idiots. Although, I suppose that makes my job easier. If they're too stupid to understand trigonometry and basic sentence structure then they definitely wouldn't be able to trace these murders back to me._ Since she understood the material easily, Ayano had a habit of people watching during class. She noticed that Osoro hadn't bothered to show up, which didn't surprise her. _That moron is probably out destroying what brain cells he has left._ To her right, Osano was struggling to stay awake and if Ayano was being honest, she couldn't necessarily blame him. Ayano kept watching him, amused by his bright hair swinging back and forth as his head bobbed in a way akin to a pendulum. This perpetual motion was cut short by the lilting chime of the bell that signified lunchtime. Osano jolted up and realized that Ayano was looking at him. His face turned a more vibrant shade than his hair and he began to stammer like an absolute idiot.

"W-wh-what are you looking at!" He put his arms up defensively as if he were expecting Ayano to strike him for speaking to her.

Ayano gestured to the clock behind him. "I was just checking the time," she clarified. She didn't want Osano to think she was interested in being his friend.

"Oh." Osano seemed almost disappointed that Ayano hadn't been creepily staring at him sleeping. Ayano disregarded this and stood up to get ready for her job. She had missed the opportunity in the morning to summon the delinquent with a letter to meet her behind the school, but now it didn't really matter because she had prepared a disguise. Ayano ascended to the rooftop, looking around the grounds for her target. She spotted him hanging around the incinerator. Luckily, he was distanced from the rest of the delinquents while he smoked. Musume's stolen cigarettes were no doubt what he was smoking. _How ironic. The thing he stole will be his downfall in more ways than one._ Ayano raced down from the rooftop and to the supply closet that held her disguise. She donned the disguise and on her way outside, grabbed a box cutter from the art room. She walked outside, around to where the delinquent was.

Ayano leaned out from the corner of the school. Through the holes in her fox mask, she spotted her target. The delinquent spotted her almost immediately and walked towards her, no doubt to tell her to fuck off. She had counted on this.

"Hey, get outta here you creepy bitch!" The delinquent's eyes were sharp with anger. He was confident he would win this encounter. Ayano slowly inched back around the corner, pretending she was scared of him. He would follow.

"You think you can just provoke me and get off scot-free? I'm no pushover, and you're gonna learn that the hard way." Ayano backed off further. Soon they were both fully around the corner. Ayano backed up against the wall, letting the delinquent get in close. His cigarette was still in his mouth, and he puffed a stream of smoke at Ayano.

"Now, I'm gonna teach you a lesson you won't soon forget." He shoved Ayano against the wall, trapping her there with both of his arms acting like the bars of a cage. Ayano stayed silent, waiting for the perfect moment. She smiled under her mask. It was as if a mouse was trying to intimidate a venomous viper.

"Let's start by seeing who you really are." The delinquent grabbed for her mask and Ayano neatly dodged to the side, letting his hand smash into the wall where her head had been.

"What the fu-" His exclamation was cut off by Ayano's swift and calculated strike. She knocked the wind out of him with a sharp jab to the solar plexus. He spit out his cigarette, which Ayano snatched out of the air. It was still lit. With a well-placed kick to the groin, the delinquent went down like a horse with a broken leg. Ayano loomed over the boy and put out the cigarette on the soft flesh of his neck. The beginnings of a cry were stifled by Ayano's hand clapping down over his mouth.

"Now it's my turn to talk. I'm sure you know why I'm here." Ayano rifled through the delinquent's pockets until she found Musume's cigarettes and a heavy chrome lighter. She took out one of the cigarettes and lit it. "I'm here to make sure _this_ never happens again. Open your mouth."

The delinquent stubbornly kept his mouth clamped shut, as he knew as well as Ayano did what she planned to do. "Not cooperating? We have solutions for that." Ayano took her free hand and closed off his nose. It wasn't soon before he opened his mouth to gasp for air. Quicker than a snake's strike, Ayano grabbed the delinquent's tongue. "Now, now. You should know the dangers of smoking." Ayano took the cigarette and ground it out on the delinquent's tongue with strange savagery.

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I decided to leave it on a bit of a cliffhanger! I also have an announcement! I'll be accepting requests for missions Ayano can carry out. You can request certain characters (canon only please) and their elimination methods! I do have a plan for the endgame, but we still have plenty of time to play around with missions while Ayano meets all of the male rivals.**_


	7. Chapter 7

The sound that came out of the delinquent barely sounded human. It was a combination of fear and the guttural, animalistic, primordial reaction to pain. _Shit. The other delinquents might have heard that. I need to finish this quickly._ Ayano shoved the rest of the cigarette in the delinquent's mouth and held it shut so he didn't make any more noise.

"Now, how many stolen cigarettes did you smoke?" Ayano sat on the delinquent's chest so he didn't escape. The delinquent let out a muffled sound. "Now, now. If I take my hand off, you're going to yell for help, and we can't have that. Show me with your hands." He held up two fingers. "There we go! So glad you've decided to cooperate. This makes things easier." Ayano took out the box cutter. "So much easier."

Ayano slowly lengthened the blade of the box cutter, letting each segment out with an audible click. Ayano stomped down hard on the delinquent's left hand, pinning it to the ground. She replaced the hand silencing the delinquent with her other shoe.

"Now, let's leave you with a personal reminder to never do this again. For every stolen cigarette you smoked, I'm going to remove a finger." Ayano brought the box cutter down on the delinquent's pinky. As she began to slice through the flesh, the boy's eyes became wilder, like a rabid dog. Desperate and savage. Too bad for the delinquent that Ayano was even more savage.

The delinquent began to thrash around like a fish on a hook, doomed to the fate before him. Ayano started on the next finger. She progressed quickly, knowing that if the delinquents heard the scream from before, it wouldn't be long before five more delinquents with weapons came around the corner for her head. The box cutter progressed with clinical efficiency through muscle and bone until the finger fell into the grass. Keeping her foot on the delinquent's mouth, she collected the fingers and deposited them into the pocket of her costume. She stood up and kicked the delinquent in the stomach for good measure. Ayano pocketed the stolen cigarettes.

"If you try to steal cigarettes again, I'll be sure to remove the rest of your thieving fingers so you can never so much as hold a cigarette again." She walked away quickly, not wanting to stick around. Not quick enough apparently, because the rest of the delinquents rounded the corner at that moment. Ayano broke into a run.

"What the fuck is this shit?" Osoro yelled, his subordinate still whimpering on the ground. Ayano rounded the opposite corner and quickly ducked back into the school. She changed out of her costume in the same closet she had stored it in. There were still twenty minutes left for lunch. Ayano quickly retrieved her lunch from her locker and ate it in the outdoor cafeteria. Pulling out her phone, she let Info-Chan know of her success.

 **Ayano: I got the job done. Hayanari Tsumeato now has eight fingers.**

 **Info-Chan: Good. I'll wire you the money. You should receive the money within twelve hours.**

 **Ayano: Are there any more job requests?**

 **Info-Chan: My, you seem to be rather money-hungry these days. You do have a new request, in fact. It's murder this time. Our client wants Mai Waifu dead tomorrow.**

 **Ayano: I can do it now.**

 **Info-Chan: I thought you were smart, Yan-chan. Two violent crimes in one day are very suspicious. I'll send you the rest of the information tomorrow.**

 **Ayano: Fine.**

Ayano put her phone away and finished her lunch. She went to her classroom and looked out the window, which faced the rear of the school. Looking down, she could see that the delinquents had left the spot she attacked Tsumeato and probably returned to their spot guarding the incinerator.

Class began and ended without much fanfare, although Ayano could tell that Osano kept sneaking glances at her when he thought she wasn't paying attention. After class, Ayano went to the supply closet to collect the costume, cigarettes, and fingers. She looked out the window and sure enough, the delinquents were loitering around the front gate yet again. _Osoro really can't just let it go._ Ayano smiled smugly to herself, feeling like a fat cat that had just caught an equally fat bird. She went outside through the side doors and made her way to the incinerator. She left the two fingers in a place the delinquents would notice them, but the other students wouldn't. She didn't need the whole school to be riled up over a private matter. Ayano kept the cigarettes she recovered. Nobody needed to know that Tsumeato hadn't smoked them all.

Ayano peeked around the corner to see the school gate again. The delinquents were still there. _Shit. They already know about the escape route I used last time, so I can't leave that way. Fuck, what am I going to do?_ Ayano knew she couldn't stay and wait at the incinerator, the delinquents would certainly come back and beat the shit out of her. After a while, they'd probably start looking for Ayano around the school, too. She needed somewhere they either wouldn't find her or somewhere they wouldn't dare to enter. Suddenly, Ayano was struck with an idea. _The Martial Arts club! Osoro's pussy ass wouldn't dare go toe to toe with Budo._ With her mind made up, Ayano headed to the Martial Arts club.

 _ **A/N: Thanks for reading! The suggestion for Mai Waifu was given by TinyFox2! Thanks so much! Her murder will probably happen within the next two chapters. Thanks for reading, and feel free to leave more suggestions!**_


End file.
